Restricted access to specific areas of environments in general have become a part of our daily lives. Some times the purpose of the restriction is to protect the integrity or environment of the area, and some times it is to protect the individual from potential hazards within the protected area. In either case, a common form of restriction is a gated fence. This provides access only in the area of the gate, and therefore can be monitored much easier. In the absence of the ability to monitor the gate, the gate can be locked to prevent any access to the area.
Swimming pools are one such hazard area. According to a fact sheet published by the Pasadena California Fire Department regarding swimming pool safety, a swimming pool is 14 times more likely than a motor vehicle to be involved in the death of a child age 4 and under. Each year an estimated 5,000 children ages 14 and under are hospitalized due to near-drownings. Approximately 50% of preschooler drownings occur in residential swimming pools. For many years self-locking gates and fenced yards have been required on homes with swimming pools. This helps with the neighbor's children wandering into the backyard pool area, but what about children who live at the home or are guests that knowingly enter the home or yard. The reported  drownings reflect this still present danger. As a second line of defense, a pool fence is used that includes an attractive “see through” fence. This fence is installed directly into the ground or preferably the cement or brick foundation or fascia that surrounds the pool. The gate can be locked when adults are not around the pool to watch children. This eliminates the potential for children to wonder into the pool area from the house.